Little Miss Magic
Little Miss Magic is the eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Magic *'Color': Orange (peach) *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair : '''Brown (short) *Personality: Peachy-keen, bubbly, ticklish, eager, sensitive, dramatic, loyal, faithful, zesty *Friends: Everypony *Rivals: Mr. Fussy, Miss Naughty, Miss Bossy *Occupation: Rookie Magician *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Practicing her magic, Miss Curious' pet rock "Pete", People always treating her the way anypony else wants to be treated, peaches, strawberries, cherries, oranges, watermelon (with or without the seeds), raspberries, tangerines. *Love: Caitlin Sutton *Dislikes: Arguing, fighting, thinking about how miserable she will be when Caitlin is put out of her own misery, seeing Caitlin cry. *Release date: 9-13-12 *'Job': To help Caitlin out in need. *'Features': Black top hat with magenta flower, black karate belt (in case of an emergency), magician wand, and wand box), and magenta clip shoes (2009 version) *Nationality: Scottish (US) *'Voice Actresses: 'Prudence Alcott *Catchphrases: "Huzzah! The fun has been doubled!" "Wasn't that amazing?" Story Little Miss Magic is the resident magician who has actual magic powers. Once Little Miss Magic got out of bed and tells her toothpaste tube to squeeze. Then Mr. Happy came over looking the opposite to complain about Mr Tickle, because he's tickling all the time. Little Miss Magic shrinks Mr. Tickle's arms and tells him to come to her house the next day. The next day Mr. Tickle came over to Little Miss Magic's house. Little Miss Magic said to Mr. Tickle 'One tickle a day'. Unfortunately, Mr. Tickle uses his 'one tickle a day' on her instead. ''The Mr. Men Show Miss Magic was confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her peach color, round body, yellow nose, and brown hair, but an adorable black top hat with an unusual pink flower replaces her green striped bow, has two brown clips at the edge of her hair, and a pretty pair of sparkly fuchsia clip shoes that replace her red sneakers and her freckles are no longer visible. Her teleportation seemed to have amused everyone, especially Miss Scary, Mr. Messy, and Miss Chatterbox, but the mean Mr. Fussy thinks that it's very offensive, which was very harsh for her. Whenever she uses her magic to help her friends in need, she always makes a little unexpected surprise that snaps her out of her concentration, the second she fires her wand. People She Transformed (By Mistake) In 5 episodes of each season, she transforms a character (2 in one of them) accidently. She might transform herself. Season 2 *Mr. Messy: 1,000,000 tiny clones (Up And Down) (to be her waiters, or army) *Mr. Rude: A bean burger (Parks) (trying to give him a Bean Burger) *Little Miss Daredevil: A goat (Sneezes & Hiccups) (trying to get rid of her hiccups) *Herself: A lawnmower with her hat, eyes, and sparkles (Sneezes & Hiccups) (to get away from the big Venus Fly Trap), A tree version of herself (Trees) *Mr. Noisy: A whale (Travel) (trying to give him a drink after he said that he was as thirsty as a whale and Caitlin freaked out and overreacted.) *Little Miss Scary: A pineapple (Trains And Planes) (trying to give Mr. Fussy a juicy Pineapple) *Mr. Fussy: A moist block of ice (Trains And Planes) (trying to give him pineapple juice with ice blocks) Trivia * First Cameo Appearance: Shoes * First Talking Appearance: Hats * First Appearence in 1995:Little Miss Splendid's Gift *She may have a crush on Mr. Impossible. *On her hat, her flower is like Little Miss Bossy's. *Unlike other characters who have noses, her nose is a circle. *On the website she says, Tada, Magic! *She is also friends with Mr. Fussy. *She's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Up & Down and Parks. *Little Miss Magic is one little miss who is seen with Mr. Bump (Supermarket), and with Mr. Fussy (Hats, Dining Out, Trains & Planes), Mr Happy (Up & Down, Pets) and with Mr. Rude (Up & Down, Parks). *She accidently transformed herself into a lawnmower with her hat, eyes and sparkles form the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode, and a tree version of herself from the "Trees" episode, Mr. Messy into 1,000,000 tiny clones from the "Up And Down" episode, Mr. Rude into a Bean Burger from the "Parks" episode, Little Miss Daredevil into a goat from the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode, Little Miss Scary into a pineapple before she transformed Mr. Fussy into a block of ice from the "Trains And Planes" episode and Mr. Noisy into a whale and she never turned him back from the "Travel" episode. *You might have seen her without her wand. *She was seen without her hat in Sneezes and Hiccups there was a frog instead of her hat *No one has seen her without her shoes yet. *She has only been enraged in Telephone. *She was seen once with Mr. Tickle in Skyscrapers. *Mr. Fussy thinks that her popping out of nowhere is rude, and Caitlin should have been with her. *The inside of her hat is red which is her favorite color. *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been with her so far). *She was seen with Mr.Strong and Mr.Nosy in the 1995-1997 show though. *She speaks with a Scottish accent just like Mr Small *She appears in LPS Personalities Youtube and so does Mr Magic. *She worked at a drive thru resturant,and transformed Mr Magic into Painter Smurf.figurine of the smurf in LPS Personalities.She also hosted a pool party she scared away all the guests with a magical LPS head and sepreate body . Counterparts: * Bianca (Spyro, they are both magical), * Abby Caddabby (Sesame Street, both have a wand and have the same accent in the US), * Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are magical), * Bibi Blocksberg (show named after her, both use a certain magic rhyme), * Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics, both are magical), * Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place, both are magical and gets their magic mixed up), * Rosalina (Mario, Nintendo. Both are magical), * Fairy Godmother (Disney's Cinderella, both are magical and use a certain magic rhyme), * Genie (Aladdin, both are magicial), * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone, both are magical), * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty, all four are magical), * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, both are magical), * Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, both are magical), * Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch (The Black Cauldron, all four are magicial), * Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are magical), * Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), * Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are magical), * Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are magical), * Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, all three are magical), * Sooty (The Sooty Show, both are magical), * Wizadora (Wizadora, both are magical), * Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter, all five are magical), * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter, both are magical), * Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), * Holly (Ben and Holly), they're both magical, * Mary Poppins (Disney, both are magical), * The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio, both are magicial), * Nadine (Arthur, both are magical), * Silenus and Cupid (Greed or No Greed, all three are magical), * Good Fairy (Panto Pandemonium, both are magical), * Reanne Griffith (Magical Doremi, both are magical, both have brown hair, both use a wand and have to chant a magical rhyme, both wear hats), * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, both have Scottish accents and practice magic), * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), * Dawn (Total Drama Series, both are magical), * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are magical), * Candy Broomsticks (Lalaloopsy, both are magical). International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Magie (French), Doña Brujilla (Spanish), Unsere Hollie Hokuspokus (German), 神奇小姐 (Taiwan), 마술양 (Korean), Η Κύριος Αμπρακατάμπρα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey (On cover, thinking "What's she up to now?") * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Of whom she makes his arms shorter) Mentioned tickle victims and shown on TV: * Mr. Mean * Mr. Greedy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Quiet * Little Miss Greedyappears in this book before her own * Little Miss Shy (On TV) * Little Miss Magic To The Rescue (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall( TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows